surfer
by Loki3
Summary: a new student comes to Horizon
1. Default Chapter Title

This is a disclaimer… I did not come up with a lot of the characters, and I do not own them... this story may suck so I apologize before hand if you feel it is a waste of your time after you've read through it.

"Why in the Hell are you doing this?" Kalani yelled at his mother who sat in the Passenger seat of their station wagon. 

"Kalani you've…"Rick started

"I wasn't fucking asking you Rick!" Kalani yelled at his step-dad who was driving

"Kalani your out of control, we can't handle you anymore," His mother answered not even looking at him. They were on their way To MT.Horizon, a staff member from Horizon rode along with them to ensure that Kalani actually got there.

"Send back to Hawaii then!" Kalani yelled at her

"Kalani you know that won't help either," His mother calmly said.

"Let me talk to my fucking manager then, you can't do this," Kalani screamed at her, his face was starting to get red from anger.

"He was the one who suggested Horizon," She said. That just got Kalani angrier, so he started to rapidly kick the back of her seat.

"Do you want me to restraint your feet to?" The staff member asked. Kalani then looked at his nametag 'Steven'

"Fine," Kalani said and quit. He sat for a while just watching the forest scenery go by.

" I have to pee," He then proclaimed.

"Hold it we're almost there," Rich said back not wanting to be late getting back.

"Do you want me to pee all over your god damn car!" Kalani yelled

Rich pulled over along the side of the road, Steve got out and followed behind him.

"Man, can you back up?" Kalani asked as Steve stood arms length away. Kalani stood still for a moment took a deep breathe in. He then whipped around and hit Steve right in the face, then took of running.

"Kalani!" he could hear his mom yelled but he just ignored her and kept running until... a root caught his foot, and he fell flat on his face. He got up and tried to continue running but fell again in pain.

"Need some help?" Steve asked as he ran up to Kalani who was up against a tree.

" Would you like to say goodbye to your parents?" Peter asked. Kalani sat in a small room with a big window silently, Steve had, had to carry him back to the car, because Kalani could barely walk, but he hadn't said a thing. 

"No," Kalani said. Then stared out the window and the lake. 

"Have you used today?" Peter asked, Kalani was silent. " Kalani relax we aren't here to hurt you, just to help you," peter said it was quiet as he continued searching Kalani's bag. "While your at Horizon you'll go to school, have chores and group sessions everyday," Peter continued " can I see your hat?" he asked. Kalani took of the wool-knit hat and revealed his dirty shaggy brown hair. Peter searched the Hat then put it into Kalani's bag " Your shoes too," he then said, Kalani took of his sandals that looked like they had become part of his feet, Peter searched them as well finding nothing " The doctor will be right in," Peter then said and walked out locking the door behind him Kalani looked around the room then got up and slowly wobbled to the mirror. They had made him take out his tongue ring and the two eyebrow rings above his right eye. He looked different; his hair was flat from the hat and dirty. Slowly he went back to his bag and took out the hat and put it back on, it was his most prized possession he took it everywhere he went.

After a while the doctor came in and determined that Kalani had broken his leg, then put a cast on it. It took a little longer than expected because Kalani couldn't sit still he kept fidgeting and moving around, adventualy though the doctor did get the cast on.

"He'll need to use the crutches until he gets a walking cast," the doctor said to Peter as Kalani hobbled around the little room getting used to the cast." And I'll have someone bring up some anti-biotics," the doctor said then shook Peters hand and left.

Peter then walked Kalani to the dining hall so that he could meet up with the rest of the kids.

"This is the dinning hall," Peter said as they walked in " through there is the lodge," He pointed

Kalani hobbled along behind him as they got in to the line for food. He could feel all the kids looking at him. "Here have some chicken,' Peter said putting a piece on Kalani's plate, Drawing Kalani's attention away from the people looking at him.

" I don't eat chicken," Kalani quietly said as the continued down the line

"How about mash potatoes, and gravy?" Peter asked

"Just the potatoes," Kalani quietly responded. Kalani had diabetes and he had been raised a vegetarian, so there are very few things that he can eat

"Can you have salad?" Peter asked Kalani nodded as Peter put a plate of salad on his tray. Kalani sat at a table that was empty, and just looked at the food.

"Are you going to eat?" A girl asked as she walked up to the table, Kalani looked up at her. He had seen her when he had first got there. 

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled then put his head back down on the table.

"Well you need to eat something," she persisted. Kalani was going through withdrawal and tired and the last thing he wanted was someone telling him he need to eat.

"Actually I don't," he said.

" So who's the new guy," another girl asked as she came, Kalani looked up at her, she was pretty, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, he wondered what could be wrong with her.

"Kalani," he said giving her a sarcastic smile.

"I'm Shelbye," she said back, with a smile matching his.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer, I don't' own the show or the caracteers and if this is one of the worse things you've read I'm sorry, and yes I can't spell

" Shelby shouldn't you be getting to your chores?" Peter then asked as he walked by and saw 

them. Shelby then got up with a sarcastic smile and left, while Kat walked over to Peter.

"He hasn't eaten anything?" Peter asked

"No he just sat there with his head down for ten minutes," Kat said 

"Ok, you can go," peter said then went and sat next to Kalani.

" Not hungry?" 

"I feel sick," Kalani responded keeping his head down.

"You need to eat," Peter said melloly.

"I need some aspirin," Kalani responded, emphasizing need.

"Aspirin isn't going to help, your going through withdrawal," Peter quickly respond back

"Well then I need to go home," Kalani said, as he glared at Peter.

"You need to get better Kalani that's why you are here," 

"But I don't want to be here," Kalani said almost crying

"Come on, you need to go get your medicine," Peter then said after a moment of silence. Kalani slowly got up, Peter could see that his leg hurt and it probably wasn't the only thing.

"Do you need some help?" Peter asked as Kalani slowly followed behind him

"No," Kalani said back determined to catch up without help.

Kalani sat in the nurses office watching her fix his siring it made him nervous when other people gave him his insulin. His brother's used to give him the wrong amount and he would have to go to the hospital.

"Your already sick?" Shelby then asked as she stood in the door of the nurse's office.

"No, I'm diabetic," He coldly responded trying not to make eye contact. She smiled at him then walked away.

"Could you make a fist," the nurse asked as she made a turnakit on his arm. He slowly made a fist and watched as she searched with her finger for a vein. "Could you hold out your hand," she then asked after not being able to find a vein in his arm. Kalani knew she wouldn't be able to find one sometimes he had a hard time making them surface.

"I can do this," Kalani then said as Peter appeared in the door.

"Sonya is going to do it for a while," Peter said as he sat down next to the door.

"Oh, so I can't sneak anything into the needle," Kalani sarcastically responded back.

"It's just a precaution," Peter reassured him.

"Well I can't seem to find a vein," Sonya then said as she stood up. Kalani looked down at the ground a little embarrassed, he knew why it was so hard to find a vein and so did they.

"Hey Sonya, could you go check on Ezra I can do this," peter then said, he could tell how uncomfortable Kalani was. She nodded then left the room. 

"Here," he then said and handed Kalani the needle.

"What about the precautions?" Kalani asked back " I wouldn't want to break any codes the first day would I," he meanly said

"That's why I'm here to watch you," peter responded then sat back down.

" I'm not a junky if that's what you're thinking," Kalani said as he remade the turnakit around his leg.

"I didn't say you were," 

"Sure I know what you were thinking,' Kalani said

"How do you know that?"

"It's the way you look at me, it's the same way the doctors do when I go in for a check up, like they're so smart they can tell," Kalani said not looking up at Peter

"What is it then Kalani?" Peter then bluntly asked

"It wasn't heroin," Kalani then said and undid the turnacit. He placed the needle onto the tray and stood up. "Can I go to bed now?" He asked with no emotion

Peter walked Kalani to his room. He had been there earlier in the day when they had brought his bags, but this was the first time the rest of his roommates where in.

"Kalani, this is Auggie, Scott and Ezra," Peter said pointing to the three boys already in the room. "Lights out at ten," he then said patting Kalani on the shoulder then left. Kalani stood looking around for a while, the other three watched him for a moment or so to see what he would do or say, but he just walked over to his bed.

"How'd break your leg?" Ezra asked as he sat up on his bed next to Kalani. Kalani just stared at him like he was trying to burn a hole in his face.

"I tripped," He said then went back to getting out a pair of shorts and shirt.

"You tried to run didn't you?" Ezra continued. Kalani just ignored him.

"Where you from anyway?" Auggie then asked breaking the moment of silence.

"Far away from here," Kalani answered as he made his way into the bathroom. He wanted nothing to do with any of them; he just wanted to leave. He looked in the mirror, it didn't seem like it was actually him, and he looked different.


	3. Default Chapter Title

"Wake up," Scott yelled at Kalani early the next morning. Kalani rolled over turning his back at Scott.

"Just leave him," Ezra said from the doorway, Auggie had already left.

"Come on just get up,' Scott said annoyed. Kalani just grunted, he hadn't gotten any sleep withdrawal was kicking in, so he had lied awake most the night thinking of how bad he wanted a fix, or just a cigarette 

"Fine I'm leaving," Scott then said giving up and left. A few minutes after Scott left Kalani got up and darted to the bathroom.

"Kalani?' Peter called as he walked into the dorm and didn't see Kalani in his bed. He walked farther into the bathroom to find Kalani asleep on the floor by the toilette where he had thrown up.

"Come on Kalani get up," peter said as he walked up and started to help him sit up.

"Where am I," 

"You're at Horizon," Peter answered him. Kalani looked at him like he was going to cry.

Kalani woke up in the nurse's station, he didn't remember how he got from the dorm to there but he figured Peter had helped him walk. He sat up and saw Peter sitting in a chair in the corner watching him.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He groggily asked.

"Only a few minutes," Peter answered then got up and walked over to Kalani. "Feeling better?" Peter then asked

"Yah, I guess," Kalani gloomily replied. He looked around the room there were a few more bunks next to the one he was laying on, but he was the only one on one. "What time is it?" He then asked after going to check his watch and realizing he had taken it off.

"Its almost noon," Peter told him, Kalani was a little nervous as he saw peter just watch him move around.

"I need to check my blood," Kalani said. Peter then got up and went to the cabinet to get Kalani's things.

"How long have you had diabetes?" Peter asked as he walked back to the bed

"Since I was ten," Kalani said not wanting to talk about it at all. He hated it, he was horrible at taking his medication and shots, and he ate too much sugar, the Hospital where he lived knew him well. It was silent for a moment.

"Are you feeling good enough to go have some lunch?" Peter then asked.

"Yah I guess," Kalani said not really up for doing anything, but it was better than just siting there having Peter watch him.

"Ok class today Kalani will be joining us, he's a new member to the cliff hangers," Steve said as he introduced Kalani to the group. Kalani just looked down and walked to the seat next to Scott that Steve had pointed out. 

"Scott while you help Kalani with the assignment," Steve then said, Scott nodded.

"The assignment is on the board," Scott simply said then went back to his work. Kalani wrote it down then started working, silently. Every few minutes he would look up from his work to see the girl in front of him glancing over, or Ezra making weird faces.

"Here," Kalani said as he handed Steve the paper, it was only five minutes after Steve had assigned it.

"Are you sure, you got the right assignment," Steve said taking the paper, he looked it over." I guess so, what math were you in at your old school?"

"Advanced trigonometry," Kalani quietly answered.

"Whoa, well we don't have any books for that would you mind reviewing Geometry again?" Steve asked, Kalani shook his head no.

"Ok then you can go, then," Steve said. Kalani went back to his desk to put his notebook back in his bag.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked

"I'm done," Kalani said then left 

"Aren't you cold?" Shelby asked as she walked up to Kalani, who was sitting at a picnic table drawing. Kalani only had two pairs of pants to his name, one was for when he had to dress nice, and the other was for painting and both had been left at his home.

"I don't have any pants," He said not looking at her at all.

"You don't have any pants," She said in disbelief.

"You don't really need them, for where I'm from," he said back to her.

"And where would that be?" She asked being nosey. He looked up at her.

"Some where warm," He answered with a smart-ass smile, then went back to his drawing. Shelby was quiet for a minute trying to figure out how she would get him to talk.

'What are you drawing?" She then asked. He brought his hands away from the paper to show her, it was waves.

"You like water?" She asked

"Yah," He answered back wishing she would quit asking so many questions.

"What are you two doing?" Scott then asked as he walked up to them, he had his geometry book in hand.

" Well Kalani was just telling me how he doesn't have any pants," She said like Kalani wasn't even there.

"You don't have any pants?" Scott then asked. Kalani looked up, irrated.

"No, I don't," He said back

"Why not?"

"I'm from Hawaii, you don't really need them," Kalani then blurted out in angre 

"that explains it," Shelby said triumphantly 

"Will you leave me alone now," He then asked

"This is Horizon, you never get to be left alone," Shelby then said with a smile


	4. Default Chapter Title

This may be changed because I'm not totally happy with it so don't get to used to it but please tell me if it sucks and how I should change it

"What are you doing out here?" Sophie asked as she walked up to Kalani, who was sitting along the beach looking out at the water.

"Just thinking," He quietly responded as he tried to hide the cigarette he was smoking. She sat down nest to him and help out her hand.

"Come on I'm dying," He with pain in his voice.

"Finish it," she said having some sympathy for him then said "Are you missing the ocean?" 

"Yah, " He responded 

"This lake is great," she said trying to start a conversation.

"Yah it looks nice," Kalani said looking down at his feet as he took another puff.

"Well once you get your cast off you can probably go canoeing," She said playing in the dirt.

'I don't really like lakes and rivers too much," Kalani quietly said not really wanting to talk at all.

"Oh why is that?"

"I don't know, just don't really like them,' He said. They went quiet. Kalani put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoes then looked out again at the lake.

"Its getting late we should both probably be getting back," she said and started to stand up. She turned around and put out her hand to help Kalani but he sat up himself. "Kalani," she then said as they started to go their separate ways." Can I have the rest of the pack,' She said holding out her hand.

"I only got that one," he said then showed her his pockets

"Ok I'll trust you, but next time, I'm going to have to report it," she said then walked off.

"What are you doing out so late?" Shelby asked as Kalani walked by her on his way back to the dorm, it was dark so he hadn't even noticed her sitting on the log.

"Walk," he said. She came out into the moonlight.

"What a coquencident so was I," She said with a smile.

"What's behind your back?" He then asked as he noticed she was holding something behind her back, she brought her hand forward revealing a cigarette. He kinda laughed

"You out here for the same reason?" she asked taking a drag.

"Yah," he said then got really quiet as he heard some noises.

"Over here," Shelby whispered then pulled Kalani into the bushes with her.

The sat quietly and watched as two other students walked by.

"Come on I've got a place where we can go," She said as Kalani followed her along a path. They walked for five minutes before coming along a cleared space, with a great view of the stars.

"This is where I come to be alone," Shelby said as she sat down and took out another cigarette then handed one to Kalani.

"Yah it's kinda hard to get some privacy back there," Kalani said as he lit the cigarette 

"Yah," Shelby said then laid back on the grass.

"How long have you been here?" Kalani then asked as he sat next to her and looked up.

"Almost a year now," She said

"Damn a year, that's a long time,' Kalani said

"Its not that bad, it's pretty nice here once you get used to it," She said. Kalani then laid on her stomach.

"It may be but I hope I'm not here that long," he said.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked as Kalani walked into the dorm, he jumped out of his seat across from the door as Kalani walked in.

" I needed some air," Kalani said and tried to walk past Peter.

"Where are the cigarettes," He then said holding out a hand. Kalani looked down at his hand then looked at Peter " I don't have any," he simply said then tried to walk by again. "Kalani where are you crutches," Peter then asked after realizing he wasn't using his crutches 

" I didn't need them so I left them here," Kalani said, he leaned up against the pole and looked at Peter, they were both tired but stubborn.

"Give me the cigarettes, Kalani," Peter said again, Kalani just looked at him

"There are no more," He said, Ezra then woke up and looked over at the two talking in the doorway.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Peter said then left. Kalani limped back to his bunch and sat down.

"Getting in trouble all ready?" Ezra asked, Kalani looked over at him with a big smile and said nothing.

"You've got cigarettes don't you?" Ezra said telling from Kalani's smile that something was up. Kalani looked at him and then looked over at Auggie and Scott to make sure they were asleep. He looked back at Ezra and smiled then lifted his leg up and pulled out a little baggie from the inside of the foot of his cast.

"That is ingenious," Ezra said amazed that Kalani had thought of it. Kalani just nodded at him then got under the covers of his bed and went to sleep.


	5. Default Chapter Title

__

"So Kali what's up with this?" Brad said as he walked over to Kalani. Brad's dyed black hair was messed up from skating, he had three lip piercings and three eyebrow barbells, and he wasn't wearing a shirt so his assortment of tattoos was showing. A ring of fire around his wrist, a skeleton around his nipple, a woman up his arm, and more. He held out Kalani's shirt so it showed his small frame.

"What?" Kalani asked back pulling the shirt away.

"Looks like you lost some weight?" Brad said, a tall skinny guy walked up behind them carrying a skateboard.

"You look like your ten pounds," He said

"Shut up josh," Kalani said back "Its nothing I've just been busy lately,"

"So busy you can't eat, man you need to take a break," Josh said, Brad just stared at him, he could tell that Kalani was lying about something that there was something wrong he wasn't telling him.

"Hey Josh can you go talk to Danny," Brad then said wanting to talk to Kalani alone.

"Yah sure man," Josh said then turned around and walked over to the half pipe.

"What's going on Kali?" Brad asked as soon as Josh left, He got closer to Kalani and Kalani put his head down.

"Nothing man, can't we just skate I'm leaving in a day," Kalani said as he put down his skateboard ready to go.

"No man, there's something wrong," Brad insisted.

"There's nothing fucking wrong, I've just been losing a little weight, lately cause I've been busy on the tour," Kalani said looking in Brad's eyes. Brad grabbed his arms; Kalani twisted away in pain.

"When haven't you been able to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine," Kalani said.

It was early in the morning as Kalani slowly got out of bed before anyone else was up. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten to Horizon. He was starting to get used to the feel of things and he knew most the people. The Withdrawal was still there, he would disappear for a cigarette from time to time but it too was starting to end. He was getting closer with Shelby than he'd ever gotten with any other girl, the rest. Today was going to be different though, he'd been waiting all week for the day, and he'd stayed awake most the night.

"Man your up early," Auggie said as he walked into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes,"

"Yah, couldn't sleep," Kalani said as he brushed his teeth. He finished as Auggie took his shower, then went back in to the cabin and took out a picture from his bag. It was from a surf competition in California, all his friends from Oregon had gone down and visited, he was standing with Three of them smiling and holding up his first place trophy, still wet.

"Come on lets go," Auggie said as he finished getting dressed, Kalani had fallen asleep looking at the picture.

"Didn't get any sleep last night," Scott asked as they walked down to the mess hall.

"Yah I was up all night thinking," Kalani said. A stranger started walking down from the parking lot; he had on long shorts and a beanie. Kalani looked up and squinted to see the person.

"Brad!" He yelled. The person turned Kalani's direction.

"Hey Kali!" He yelled back. Kalani broke away from the group going to breakfast and ran up to Brad giving him a big hug.

"I thought you were coming this afternoon," Kalani said after they hugged, Brad was looking at Kalani.

"I couldn't wait, man your looking good," He said as he looked up. Kalani could see where Brad had just taken out his piercings, except two eyebrow rings.

"You're looking kinda naked with out your piercing," Kalani said with a big smile. Brad was still just looking at Kalani.

"Oh yah, I thought I should take them out," He said.

"Well come on you can come to breakfast with me," Kalani said, pulling on his arm.

"Sure, but wait I brought you some thing," Brad said, he put down his bag and started and revealed a skateboard that e had strapped to it.

"This came right after you left, I'd thought you'd be able to find a place to use it up here," Brad said with a smile. Kalani looked it over; Brad had already put it all together for him.

"Man I didn't get independent trucks for it," Kalani said looking up at Brad, Kalani had gotten the cheaper trucks.

"Well I thought it would be a gift," Brad said.

"So Kalani would you like to introduce us to your friend?" Peter asked as the group sat around in a circle. Most the kids had meet Brad, or heard about him through gossip at lunch,

"This is Brad, um… he's my brother," Kalani said then looked over at Brad and laughed. "Well not my real brother," He then added.

"So you came up to visit Kalani," Peter asked Brad as they sat in private, in Peter's office.

"Yah, I wanted to see how he was doing," Brad said

"He's come a long way, since he's got here," Peter said

"I noticed, I haven't seen him smile like that since Moani died," Brad said.

"How do you know Kalani?' Peter then asked not really sure on how the two knew each other.

"I was best friends with Moani, after he died, I started going over there and comforting Kali and taking him out with me, and he just became a little brother to me,"

"Did you know he was doing cocaine?" Peter then asked

"I guessed he was, when he got back from Hawaii one summer, he had gotten really small and frail, at first I just ignored it but, there was something wrong," Brad said looking down feeling a little guilty about not doing anything.

"So you having a good time over at that place?" Brad asked as he drove Kalani up to the local resterant, both were smoking.

"Its ok," Kalani said back looking out the window "How's holly, man I miss her," Kalani said.

"Well she had a boyfriend for a while," Brad said as Kalani looked over at him in surprise "But then he cheated on her so, she says its never going to happen again," He then laughed Kalani laughed too.

"How are the Josh and Scotts?" Kalani then asked, there were two Joshes and two Scotts.

"Scott A has gone to Utah and no ones heard from him, Scott B still lives with Chastity, although he says he's going to move everyday," Brad said. Then thought for a minute what the Joshes were up to " both Josh's are still in town, they're at the skatepark a lot, Josh is going back out with Ashley though so he always has Parker around with him," Brad said. 

"Man I bet that kid has grown a lot," Kalani said thinking about how small Parker was when he had left.

"Oh yah, he's now running all over the skatepark and Josh got him a little skateboard," Brad said. They both laughed.

"I miss everyone over there, even those stupid rollerbladers," Kalani said shaking his head.

"Yah but your getting better man," Brad quietly said. The both went quiet.


	6. chapter 6

"So was that a friend from home?" Auggie curiously questioned Kali as he walked back into the dorm.

"Yah," quickly Kalani answered, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"Is that your skateboard?" Scott from across the room asked

"Yah," Kalani quickly stashed it away under his, and started to get ready to go to bed.

It is early morning as Brad slowly pulls into the driveway; the sun has just peaked out over the mountains. Both Kalani and Brad get out of the car. They are both still wet from the night before. Kalani has a blanket draped over his shoulders. They slowly walk up the weathered stepping stones in front of the seemingly abandoned trailer that Kalani calls home. The interior of the trailer is no better with beer cans and trash lying around it appears that there was a party the night before. The phone lay off the hook in the middle of the mess. Brad makes is way slowly to the middle of the living room, while Kalani walks down the hall to the back of the trailer

"_Wake up," He says as he nudges his mother, who is lying half on the bed with a bottle of jack Russell resting in her hand. Bob her boyfriend is next to her, snoring lightly._

"_What?" she moans. "What do you want?" She doesn't even bother to move or open her eyes. Kalani sits and looking at her for a minute, taking it all in. He then stands up taking the bottle from her hand and leaves the room _

"_Are they ok?" Brad questioned as Kalani walked back into the living room, Kalani says nothing as he takes a long drink from the bottle. Brad watches as Kalani's eyes dart around the room as if looking for something before they eventually come to rest on a baseball bat propped up on the wall behind the door._

"_What are you think?" Brad asks. Kalani crosses in front of him to the bat. He stops before picking it up and takes another long drink from the bottle, then throwing it across the room._

"_I think it is time for a little decorating" Kalani then mumbles. Holding the bat Kalani searches the room looking at all the pictures hanging on the walls, of happier days, his eyes search through the trophies on the shelves from his sisters gymnastics to Moani and his surfing competitions, He then find what he was looking for._

"_Kalani!" Brad yells, but it is too late. Before he knew what happened Kalani had smashed up the large family picture that sat above the television. Taking a breathe Kalani looked over at Brad, who looks worried and confused, Kalani smiles a bit to let him know its ok, then begins to destroy everything._

"_What in the hell are you doing!" Bob yelled as he ran into the living room to see Kalani laughs in his face_. _"You little shit what in the hell are you doing!" Bob yelled, Kalani made two more holes in the wall then turned back to Bob._

"_Cleaning, Bob," He says then goes back to breaking the recliner as best he could._

"_Kalani!" then his mother screamed, he twirled around and looked straight into her eyes panting "what in the hell has come over you!"_

"_You couldn't answer the phone?" He asks her between pants. _

"_What are you talking about couldn't answer the phone, it's four in the morning." She then takes a second to actually look at him," why in the hell are you all wet?"_

"_THE FUCKING PHONE!" Kalani screams _

"_What about it?" she asked, Kalani then hits the TV right in the middle there is a loud bang. Everyone in the room froze; slowly Kalani starts to move towards his mother. Before getting too close though, Brad then came out of his shock and grabbed him._

"_Stop it Kali stop it," He mellowly told him_

"_What is wrong with you?" his mother yelled_

"_If the phone isn't on the hook then no one can get a hold of you, like the police," Kalani yelled at her_

"_Are you in trouble with the police, is that what this is all about cause I will not be harboring no criminals here," She yelled back at him._

"_Where's Moani, huh? Where's your fucking son, huh," He asked her, Brad still holding him back._

"_He's with you. Isn't he?" She asked all the sudden realizing that Moani wasn't there._

"_No, and if you would have had the fucking phone on the god damn hook then the police could have told you that he drowned!"_

"Kalani wake up," Scott said as he nudged Kalani awake

"What the hell?"

"Man you where having a bad dream or something but damn you where yelling loud," Scott said as he made his way back to his own bed. "Just go back to sleep" Scott then turned off his light and the room again went dark. Kalani lay awake in his bed focusing on the ceiling, his mind flooded with thoughts. After lying sleepless for an hour he quietly got up and got dressed, then tipped toed through he dorm taking his skateboard with him.


End file.
